The Untold Tale of the Lily Flower and her Arrogant Toerag
by Dolodi
Summary: This is my version of the Marauder's seventh year, and how Lily finally falls for James. The year will be full of drama, laughs, twists, and romance of course. I've tried to keep as closely to the story as possible, meaning I've done some research. Please forgive me if I've gotten anything wrong. And above all, I hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds! Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Based off the multitude of stories about Lily and James' seventh year at Hogwarts, I was inspired to create one of my own. This is my first story, and I'm hoping it reaches expectations. I've tried to do as much research as possible about the students and staff, but not everything could be found. Please correct me if I've gotten anything wrong and you have proof otherwise. I really hope you enjoy my version of The Marauder's Seventh Year.

Disclaimer: Plot, Setting, and a majority of the Characters are not mine.

* * *

'This is it, my last year at Hogwarts!' Lily thought to herself excitedly. She had just said her 'good-byes' to her family who now watched as Lily disappeared through the barrier of Platform 9¾.

Upon arriving in front of the scarlet steam engine, she spotted her best friend Mary.

"Lily!" Mary ran up to her best friend and threw a hug around her. "I've missed you!"

"But you were at my house not a week ago!" Lily replied astonished at her friend's antics.

"Your point?" Mary said, releasing Lily from her hug, and spotting Alice entangled with her steady boyfriend Frank Longbottom. "Oi, you!" She shouted across the platform.

Alice disentangled herself from Frank and had the decency to blush. She pulled Frank across the platform to join her friends.

After greetings were made back and forth and yet back again. Frank mentioned "It's awfully crowded; maybe we should grab a compartment?"

"See you over break dad!" James called back to his father, who had managed to get some time off of his Auror duties to see his son off to Hogwarts for the last time. "Yea, thanks for having us over Mr. Potter" Remus shouted of his shoulder. Sirius would have made a similar remark to his 'dad' but caught sight of some attractive looking sixth years.

Once James and Remus had prevented Sirius from his first hook-up of the year, the three Marauders went in search of their fourth companion, who was unable to join them in the Potter Manor over the last weeks of summer. His mother was…. Difficult to say in the least.

"Prongs!" A voice shouted from across the platform. "Moony! Padfoot!" A small figure had just evaded further fussing with his mother, and was scurrying across the platform hoping for some freedom at last.

"WORMTAIL!" The three boys roared together, and the four burst out laughing. "We've missed you over the summer." James said sympathetically. "Yeah," Sirius added, "when is that hag gonna stop fussing over you, your 17!" Moony just patted his back, and checked his watch."

"Perhaps we should get a compartment? It's almost eleven." Remus added, being the practical one. "Oh, and Peter, you won't believe the news James has for you."

* * *

So that's my story thus far. Sorry the chapter is short. Please review and tell me what you liked and disliked and what you think I should add. I would really appreciate it, as this is my first chapter. I'll try and post frequently. Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I've been having a bit of trouble with the formatting. It's starting to tick me off, but I'll get better, I promise! And the chapters will get longer. This is going to get a little getting used to, but here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: Plot, Setting, and a majority of the Characters are not mine.**

* * *

Without too much difficulty, the four companions managed to find an unoccupied compartment. "So what's the news James?" Peter asked in earnest.

"Huh?" James looked momentarily confused, "Oh yea!" He took his 'Head Boy' badge out of his pocket and pinned it to the front of his robes.

"No way!" Peter wasn't quite convinced, "Who did you steal it from?"

James assumed a hurt expression "Is it so hard to believe I earned this?"

"Yes." The three other boys chorused, Sirius the loudest of all.

"Oh, bugger off, you lot." James replied giving Sirius a playful shove. "Anyone up for a match of exploding snap?"

"This is the reason we are skeptical James," Remus replied, "We have the Prefect Meeting to go to right now." Remus checked his watch again.

"Moony..." James and Sirius whined as one. Peter also looked disappointed, for he loved their games.

"We'll be back as soon as possible," Remus assured Sirius, then addressing Peter, "Make sure he doesn't do anything irrational?"

Peter just gave him a hopeless expression.

* * *

Being one of the first sensible groups on the train, Frank and the girls found a compartment near the front of the train. Frank and Alice sat on one side, while Mary and Lily assumed the other.

"Oh Frank! Guess what!" Lily squealed in delight. Not waiting for his guess, she showed Frank her 'Head Girl' badge.

"Wow! Congratulations Lily! We knew it would be you." Frank praised. "I wonder who the Head Boy is." Alice mused mostly to herself. This however, soon turned into a heated debate.

Both Frank and Lily were outspoken for Remus to be the likely candidate. Alice unsure of whom it might be, suggested Davies from Ravenclaw, "I mean, Remus is part of the Marauders, he causes more trouble more than he prevents, and he's often sick. I think that Davies boy from Ravenclaw has a better shot at it." Mary shocked them all, "My money isn't riding on it, but I hope it's one of the Marauders." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Are you feeling ill Mary?" Lily asked concerned. Alice's jaw was still dropped. Frank was merely amused at the suggestion.

Mary blushed, and quickly explained, "With you," pointing at Lily, "Being Head Girl, we need someone to counter your 'control-freak' style. That way the two of you balance out." Lily narrowed her eyes at the 'control-freak' remark.

The room suddenly became silent as Mary shrank beneath Lily's glare, but the ice was broken as Frank and Alice started laughing, and then they all were laughing.

By chance, Lily glanced down at her watch and yelped, "Shoot! I'm going to be late." She had two minutes to make it to the meeting on time. Luckily they were already near the front of the train.

Right before she rushed out the door, Mary called, "I'll bet you a galleon it's..." she looked thoughtful for a second, but soon smirked. "I bet you its James!" Lily's glare returned. "Fine, if it's Potter, I owe you a galleon, if it's Remus, you owe me one." With that, she left the compartment, her robes fluttering behind her.

"Deal!" Mary yelled back.

Mary's antics had put Lily in a foul mood. She got to the Prefect compartment with seconds to spare, and entered to find all the prefects lounging around the table. She quickly composed herself, and walked towards the table.

Unsurprisingly, she found James in the room. He did this every year. "Potter. Get Out."

"Oh but surely, Lily darling, you need both Heads to run the meeting." He replied cockily.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks, and saw the badge gleaming on his chest. Too shocked to call Potter off for calling her Lily…

* * *

**Okay! I hope you enjoyed this next installment. I tried my best to gauge how everyone would act, and I very much doubt I nailed Padfoot at all. Please hang on for a few more agonizing chapters, I promise it will get easier, I'm getting a bit more used to this style of writing. But I'm still adapting. Next Chapter should be up soon! Thanks!**


End file.
